


Watching Your Back

by smithy_of_words



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera, Blackwall, and Aisa Lavallen clear out a Cerberus base. Things don't go as planned. (Now reformatted so you can actually read it with paragraph breaks and everything.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Your Back

Short bit of Sera and Aisa (my Lavellan inquisitor) in a Mass Effect AU…  
—  
Sera lept into the air, her hands glowing blue with biotic energy.

  
A hundred meters in front of them, a series of crates toppled down on the heads of their enemies, turning into rubble.

That was that sorted, Sera supposed.

She landed with the grace of a cat, or small varren, and smirked.

  
Aisa took point beside the doorway ahead and rolled her eyes.

  
Sera heard crackling over her comms.  
“You know, you have a sidearm and rifle for a reason. We could’ve used the cover. It’s useless now for this chokepoint.”

  
Blackwall came up from the rear, lugging his shotgun with a smile. He wiped the sweat from his face with the back of his hand. He looked as shiny and disgusting as the rest of them, Aisa noted, only the man never seemed to tire.  
“You have to give Sera credit though, it was pretty.”

  
Sera high-fived him with a grin.

  
“Great, two against one. I know when I’m beaten.”

  
Sera scoured the Cerberus soldiers with a scowl, looking for any credit chits or data pads. Those bastards hurt people, turned refugees into monsters with fucked up experiments…so she had no problem stripping them after their deaths. Those fuckers didn’t deserve the dignity they denied others.

  
She was about to call an all-clear when her shields warped in front of her eyes, knocking her back with the resulting impact.

  
“Shit,” Aisa called, “Everyone down. There’s a sniper. Upper corridor. On your eleven.”

  
Sera and Blackwall dove for what little cover remained, while Aisa checked her tech and biotic fields.

  
When there was a pause, Aisa took a deep breath and stepped out from the shadows, omni-tool raised.

  
In a series of quick practiced movements, she entered an attack protocol, shorting out the sniper’s shields and causing temporary neural shock.

  
While he staggered, Sera saw an opening and created a stasis field to hold the sniper in place.

Blackwall dashed up the short staircase and hurled himself, full tilt with a biotic charge, into the soldier.  
There was the sound of metal on metal– screeching and crushing, and static in the air from the diffused biotic and tech energy.

  
Aisa smiled to herself. She may have given her team a lot of flack, but when it counted, she knew they worked together like a dream.

  
Blackwall swept the upper level and confirmed the all-clear.

  
Aisa saw how Sera was still staggering a bit from the surprise blow. Shields could only absorb so much of an impact, but inevitably some kinetic energy would still reach the body, and a sniper’s bullets could sting like hell–if they weren’t fatal.

  
Aisa set up a scan to detect any organic or synthetic heat signatures, just to be on the safe side.  
Sera noticed and nodded her thanks, smiling a bit sheepishly.  
“I guess that cover would have come in handy after all, boss. I should’ve listened.”

  
Aisa quirked an eyebrow, “What’s this? You’re actually admitting you should listen to your superior officer?”

  
“Yes, ma'am…well, I mean, I don’t anyways trust the chain of command, you know, but you seem like a good one. I’ll watch your back and make sure you stay you, yeah? So the power doesn’t go to your head.”

  
Aisa smiled and gestured to the staircase, “Come on, the main server room is just ahead. With this info from their hard drives, the Alliance will know Cerberus’ plans without them knowing they’ve been compromised. They’ll think the facility went dark, maybe rogue. If we’re lucky, we can plant the idea of a mole–get ‘em really scared. Then boom! We raid their fob and the Illusive Man goes down. Besides,” she turned to face Sera with a small devious smile, “This way you can really watch my back.”

  
Sera snorted, “Yes, ma'am! Will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I imagined Sera as a Biotic maybe, with Aisa as a Sentinel, and Blackwall as a Vanguard. Set approximately during the last half of ME3.  
> Note: idk about most terminology or writing fight scenes, but I know fob = forward operating base. I assume Cerberus was moving for Earth at this point


End file.
